dragondogfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane
Appearance Hurricane is a stocky yofu mix. She is mostly brown, except for her yellow-ish legs. She has bright purple eyes, and she is well-muscled. Background Hurricane's mother, Bird, died giving birth to her. Ever since then, Hammer had treated his daughter badly. Finally when Hurricane was seven months old, her father exiled her from his pack, telling her that she was nothing but dead weight. He left her to die in the snow. After a few days of not moving, eating, or drinking at all, her uncle Hank showed up and tried to help her. He had left Hammer's pack to take care of Hurricane. But the pup told her uncle to go back to his brother, for Hammer was Hank's only brother. Hurricane told her uncle to cherish the only brother he had. She also told him that she would start her own pack, and that she didn't need any protection. So with that, Hank smiled and went back to join Hammer's pack once again, and Hurricane set out to start her own pack. Once she was eleven months old, Hurricane had a fairly big pack with twenty five warriors. Even though she was younger than all of them (most of her warriors being around a year old), Hurricane was a great leader. She cared for her warriors like a good leader should. But even though she was kind to her warriors, she used them for bad intentions. She and her pack chased other packs out of their homes and territories. Some of her warriors attacked and even killed some of their victims. [[Seth]], who was a dragondog who had been chased out of his home by Hurricane and her pack, encountered the pack. He demanded to see the leader. Hurricane then came out of her cave and asked Seth his reason for being there. Seth explained that he had been chased out of his home by that very pack, and that he demanded to see their leader. Hurricane knew that he didn't know she was the leader. She told him that she was the one he's looking for. After she told him, Seth began to laugh and taunt Hurricane. She just watched him calmly. After Seth stopped, she showed her fangs. She asked him who he knew he was messing with. Seth replied that he was messing with a "fat little kid". Hurricane smiled. She then charged at him. The two began to battle. Hurricane managed to draw blood from Seth. It was her first taste of blood... and she liked it. As Seth tried to escape, Hurricane attacked him over and over. Seth was fatally injured just after a few minutes. Suddenly, their fight was inturrepted by one of Seth's sons, [[Trace]]. Trace informer his father that his other son, [[Truce]], was killed by a rogue dragondog named Julius. Seth became enraged. He and Trace started to run away, but Hurricane would not let her opponent run away from this fight. She then attacked Trace, and knocked him into the side of her cave head first. The blow cracked his skull. Seth then attacked Hurricane, after he had watched his remaining son die. After a few more minutes, Seth attempted to escape once more. He was bleeding everywhere. He knew that if he kept fighting, that he would surely be killed. The two then were stranded in a blizzard. Since Seth was a lighter color, it was hard for Hurricane to see him. So he used this advantaged and nearly killed Hurricane. Just before he was about to strike the final blow, Julius chased Seth off. Julius introduced himself to Hurricane, and brought her back to her pack. After she was three years old, Hurricane and her pack were caught in a wild fire. Hurricane was seperated from her pack. She had been searching for her friends ever since. The Masshiro Legend